


Last Time

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [32]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Betrayal, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character, Conversations, Drabble, Guilt, M/M, Mystery Character(s), POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, POV Tom Larsen, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “Are you going to tell me you haven’t become attached at all?” Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Scandal.

“This might destroy him.”

“Doubtful. But if it does, it does.”

“Are you going to tell me you haven’t become attached at all?”

“I have, but I understand why this is more important. You have no reason to doubt my loyalty.”

“Good. Now, what’s the next plan of his for Vargas?”

After getting instructions, Tom goes back to the hotel and finds Cyrus pacing. He starts ranting about how Mellie’s abortion plan is admittedly more comprehensive than Vargas’s, and ignoring the painful twinge of guilt, Tom reaches over and kisses him.

It might be the last time he gets to.


End file.
